


Time is Not on Her Side

by teamobsessed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hermione is badass queen, Romance, not nice Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamobsessed/pseuds/teamobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hermione had to do was get a boy to like her. Sounds easy, right? Except this boy was Voldemort and Hermione is alone and vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is Not on Her Side

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS SETTING NOTHING I AM ALONE WITH NOTHING. I DO NOT GET PAID. I GET NOTHING. I APOLOGISE FOR THE CAPS. IT FELT NEEDED.  
> I first published this work on Fanfiction.net and I am attempting to recontinue it after I lost all of my work on my computer when I first posted it and proceeded to pity and give up. I went over this chapter and edited it quite a bit, changing a few major details.  
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!

"I must stress to you the importance of this mission. If you do not succeed the consequences of your actions will befall all our fates, Mr. Potter will die in his first year and the Dark shall prevail over the light." Albus Dumbledore's eyes had lost their twinkle as he sat perched in the Headmaster's seat.

Hypothetically, Hermione understood that she had to do this. Realistically, she didn't know whether she could.

"I understand, Headmaster. And If what you told me is correct, this potion will throw me back in time and whilst I am there changing time, whatever changes I make will change this time line to a whole new time line. And it will be as if I never existed the moment I go back?" Hermione questions, unsure.  
"Yes." A nod.

Well at least no one will miss me. The thought came unbidden to Hermione and she shoved it away to think of more pressing issues. "What exactly am I supposed to do? Become his friend?"

"I need you to gain his trust. Learn his weaknesses, his flaws. Stop the dark. Make him good. Do whatever it is you can to stop him from becoming Voldemort with his grand legion of followers. Anything." Dumbledore's hands flattened against his desk as desperation and rage flashed in his now stern eyes.

"But, Headmaster, why can't me? And why not just kill him?" it would be easier, Hermione thought.

Dumbledore lets out a heavy sigh and stares Hermione dead in the eye, "Even if he was killed before his reign, somebody else would rise up in his stead. With him on the side of the light we can use his power for good. You must understand that this is a last resort, I know it is unfair of me to ask this of you but I must. We are losing, Miss Granger. The Light will lose if you don't do this."

"I understand. I accept, Headmaster. When am I to leave?" 

"Tonight, dinnertime. If everything goes to plan you will arrive in my office as everyone is eating and be waiting for me to enter with the letter telling me what I need to know about the situation."

Hermione nodded, dismissed and getting ready to stand and grabbed the file that had hundreds of pieces of information on Tom Marvolo Riddle, the year of 1943 and the people there as well as earlier years and documents for her new familial history.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I must ask you to be most… cautious. Whilst his story many be tragic and if you feel even a shred of sympathy, be careful. He is extremely manipulative and even at sixteen, may be able to deceive you, as he had many others." Fear swam through Hermione, just for a moment, but she could still feel in simmering under the surface.

Hermione nodded and left the room in a flurry of parchment and robes towards the Gryffindor Common Room and then up to the sixth year girls' dormitory.

Glancing around the room, Hermione noticed that it was empty and was therefore free to do as she pleased.

She dropped to her knees and rummaged through her trunk until she had found her most conservative uniform and pajamas and any clothing that would be suitable for the forties.  
What potions shall I need? Hermione thought, sifting through her supplies. Dreamless sleep, my nightmares will need to be stopped, only this can help. Veritaserum, no explanation needed.

Knowing that because it was a Hogsmeade weekend so no one else would come inside any time soon, Hermione got out all her need-to-know information and started filtering through the important and the unimportant.

Exactly 4 hours and 48 minutes later.

Hermione heard shuffling outside her room and quickly piled all the notes and stuffed them into her beaded bag and grabbed a random book from her bedside table.

"Hey, Hermione," said a feminine voice from the doorway.

"Oh, hi, Lavender, how was Hogsmeade?" Hermione looked up with a smile.

"Great! I got a pack of Sugar Quills and had a butterbeer with Blaise Zabini! You know him, right?" She squealed.

Of course I know him! Hermione thought, getting riled up at the thought of him. He got an Outstanding on an Ancient Runes assignment once while I got an Exceeds Expectations! "I think so, he's from Slytherin, right?"

"Yes! He's the one with the mocha skin, deep dark eyes, blinding smile and amazing intelligence! What else could you ask for?" And she's simpering.

"Ok, well, it's nearly dinnertime, I have to go." Grabbing her beaded bag and stuffing the book into it, Hermione rushed to the door as fast as she could without arousing suspicion but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Hermione, are you okay? You seem a little troubled?" Oh, Lavender. If only you knew.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'll see you at dinner?" A nod. She believed her, thank Merlin.

"Bye!"

Hermione rushed up to the Transfiguration classroom, where Headmaster Dumbledore was already waiting for her.

"Good evening, Miss Granger. Do you have everything?" he questioned.

"Yes, Sir. I believe everything I have is era appropriate." Hermione mustered up a smile.

"Anything that isn't I am sure I will be able to provide," he stated reassuringly.

"Now, tell me your name." He asked, with no twinkle on his stern demeanour. 

"My name is Hermione Gray, I have been home schooled until now and I hope to be accepted into Hogwarts because my parents have just died from a tragedy that I would rather not talk about. I am from an old pureblooded family from Italy but moved to London three generations ago, I have no siblings, I am sad to move away from my friends but happy to have a new start." At least I remembered it, Hermione thought sullenly. 

"Good," a nod, "you are ready. But, as I said, be careful. He is as manipulative and persuasive as he is now, maybe even more so. I warn you to have the utmost amount of caution." His eyes pierced into her, his aged hands stroking his beard. Why so serious, Dumbledore?

"I will." 

His eyes got back his normal twinkling and overall jovial demeanor and his hands connected in a clap."Well then, let's get this show started. When this potion takes effect, you will be transported back to the year 1943 and may have a few... minor injuries." Minor? Oh, well. It is definitely worth it.

Clutched tightly in his hand was the potion, Hermione accepted it as he extended his hand to her, trembles soaring over her body and goose bumps forming. She took a deep breath, gulped it down in two swallows and exhaled. And waited. A sudden tightness was all that warned her before her head exploded into sharp pieces of excruciating pain and journeyed down her body until all she could feel was her nerves going haywire and her body feeling as if it was falling from thin air. Then, everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a beta, I do need a beta. I am almost certain my tense is horrific and many other issues so feel free to criticise and if you would like to be my beta please tell me in a PM (is that a thing here? Probably.) or review!  
> (all time related things will hopefully be covered in chapter two)  
> Thank you so much for getting this far! Or, you know, scrolling down here without reading. Either way.  
> I hope you enjoyed it! Any reviews will be appreciated, constructive criticism in particular! Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!  
> Love,  
> Gaimie


End file.
